


Ghost Tubbo

by tubbodearest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Music Discs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbodearest/pseuds/tubbodearest
Summary: in which he doesn't realise he's really gone.// implied death    if you haven't read the tags :  ]this is my first thing on ao3 i don't know how this place works i'm sorry
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Ghost Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> first thing woooooooooooooooo  
> i'm so bad at writing amen amen

He heard sounds all too familiar around him. Someone's frantic shouts of his name that he didn't know, as well as a music disc, that was overpowering all other noise. 

When he opened his eyes, he was on a bench, looking at the sunset. He looked to his left, seeing his friend-- friend?-- smiling at him. Looking down at his hands, he remembered.

He was a monster.

Immature.

Irresponsible.

He looked back up, noticing he was now on a large obsidian wall. In front of him was this same "friend", being forced away from the place. 'wait, why...did I do that?'  
he thought as he turned around and walked back to what he assumed was his home, 'he did something bad, right? that was why. I had to do it. I had to, For the sake of--'

He woke up.

Everything hurt, and he felt countless yet pointless tears make their way down his face. He stood, looking at his surroundings, a grass area next to a wooden path, what seemed to be a house in the dirt, and a grave covered with flowers next to a bench. He went to the bench, not noticing the grave.

\---

  
"I don't understand... He died, he should be a ghost just like you, right? Please, Wilbur, it's been weeks, he has to..." he trailed off, just hoping to see his best friend.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm only here because I have unfinished business, do you know if Tubbo has any too?"  
  
"Uh... perhaps to defeat Dream with me? Or... make sure L'manberg has peace...?"  
  
"Tommy, your tone leads me to believe he doesn't have any, or you don't know it."  
  
"I just need to see Tubbo. I have to apologize. For everything."


End file.
